The main purpose of the invention is to overcome these disadvantages according to prior art.
More precisely, one purpose of the invention is to provide a technique for generation of an electrical reference voltage that has a better precision than reference voltages generated using techniques according to prior art. One particular purpose of the invention is to improve the precision of the reference voltage generated with regard to temperature variations and/or technological parameters for manufacturing of components (particularly when using polysilicon resistance type components).
In other words, the purpose of the invention is to provide a technique for generating a reference electrical voltage to reduce the dispersion of the output voltage from a “bandgap” type device.
Another purpose of the invention is to propose such a technique that is simple and inexpensive to implement, and which does not require adjustment of specific components.
In particular, the purpose of the invention is to provide such a technique that will limit actions necessary to adjust the values of components after they have been assembled, when their operating conditions change.
Another purpose of the invention is to propose such a technique that does not significantly increase the complexity of reference voltage generation devices compared with prior art.
Another purpose of the invention is to provide such a technique that is suitable for devices for generation of low electrical reference voltages for which operation is based on summation of currents.